


cowardice

by ingenious_spark



Series: nous faisons semblant [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Canon Era, Multi, Reincarnation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Prompt: hello! i really enjoy your 'nous faisons semblant' series, like seriously, it's great, and i reread it every single time i come across it <3 so may i please request another coda except maybe instead of e/R you could explore Bahorel's cowardice?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bahorel has been called many things, but never a coward. Leastwise, not by anyone other than himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cowardice

Bahorel is always ready for a fight. He’s keen with his fists, and also with his words. There is a reason he studies law, even if he is lazy about it. He is, all his friends agree, the bravest of them. On occasion, when he has worried them, he is also the most foolhardy. But he has never been called a coward. 

Never by anyone other than himself.

He calls himself a coward daily. He keeps his laughing mistress, and honestly does adore her, but at the same time there is an ache in his breast. He adores a man, as well, and has never had the courage to flout societal convention to win his affection. He knows better than most what laws forbade men from seeking the company of other men just forty short years ago, and the punishment that lay therein. 

He admires Grantaire. The other man has held true to his affixed devotion to their fair leader, and been richly rewarded by it. He is free, in their company, to touch his lover as he pleases, and go home with the other man. 

Bahorel does not have the courage of Grantaire.  _(Others would say that Grantaire has a different kind of courage than Bahorel, but Bahorel himself does not differentiate.)_

Bahorel is too much of a coward to admit that he loves, adores, and really would enjoy bedding Feuilly. It’s not really close to the mildly disconcerting level of devotion Grantaire  _(used to)_  show towards Enjolras.  _(Now that Grantaire_  has _Enjolras, it appears that he’s taken their leader down from whatever pedestal he’d placed the other on, or perhaps Enjolras had stepped down himself.)_  Hoever, it is still tinged with the same kind of rose-tinted glass, full of what ifs. 

And truly, when it comes down to it, what ifs are never answered if they are never asked.

_(Bahorel never asks.)_

_——-_

_In another life, Benjamin asks Francis, Josephine at his side and all for it, if the other boy would like to be their third. Francis is stunned, gaping at Benjamin and Josephine, until Josephine lets out one of those merry, full-bellied laughs that so characterize her so well and tips his chin up._

_Francis nods, eyes wide and not quite believing, and Benjamin laughs too, leaning in to capture that startled mouth in a firm kiss, as Josephine cradles Francis from behind in a snug embrace._

_Something in the back of Benjamin’s mind settles and purrs contentedly._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/52749162113/hello-i-really-enjoy-your-nous-faisons-semblant)
> 
> I am currently accepting prompts at my ficblog tumblr, oopsbirdficced.


End file.
